Parce que je t'aime
by Angelidemonic
Summary: Luka s'inquiète pour Gakupo... Pourquoi voudrais il arrêter de chanter?


_Salut! Je suis contente que vous ayez pris la peine de venir lire cette petite fanfiction._

 _C'est ma première, soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à laissez des rewiews positives comme négatives, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer, merci d'avance!_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'idée de l'histoire,** **si!**_

 _Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout!_

...

Luka marchait dans le couloir de la villa des vocaloïdes en se posant des questions.

 _" Pourquoi Gakupo à il refusé presque tous les contrats qui lui ont été proposés ?"_

En effet, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, chanter était sa passion alors elle a

pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se mit en quête de le chercher quand elle croisa Miku.

 _-Salut Miku! Est ce que tu as vu Gakupo?_

 _-Non, désolé. Mais je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, tu es partante pour une tarte aux poireaux?_

 _"Encore!? Elle adores vraiment ça...De toute façon je sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Même si elle es tres gentille, elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Mais comme c'est elle qui cuisine, je ne vais pas me plaindre, et puis, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça."_

 _\- Oui, c'est très bien!_

 _\- Tant mieux! Amuse toi bien avec Gakupo!_

 _"Je me demande si elle sais quelque chose."_

 _\- À plus, je dois préparer le repas!_

 _-À tout à l'heure!_

 _"Oh, la chambre de Gakupo"_

Luka frappa à la porte, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _\- Oui?_

 _"Il est bien là"_

Luka rentra dans cette chambre bien rangé et qui dégageait une odeur de fraîcheur, elle était à l'image de son propriétaire, calme et relaxante.

 _"Luka? Mais que fait elle ici?"_

Le coeur de Gakupo battait la chamade, il avait vraiment un faible pour la chanteuse aux longs et beaux cheveux roses.

 _\- Salut Gakupo!_

 _\- Salut Luka, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi à tu refusé presque tous les contrats_ _? Je sais que tu adores chanter, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas_.

Elle était inquiète car après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

 _"Je vois, alors c'était pour ça, je suis un peu déçu mais au moins elle s'inquiète pour moi"_

 _\- Hé bien ... Tous ces contrats étaient avec des filles assez, hum, disons, fans de moi..._

 _\- Où est le problème? Au moin tu es sûr qu'elles t'apprécient, non ?_

 _"Il va bien, si ce n'est que ça, il suffit de le raisonner"_

 _\- Oui, mais ..._

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- Dis moi, Luka, es ce que tu aimes quelqu'un? Même si ça n'a aucun rapport, s'il te plaît réponds moi._

 _"Hé bien..."_

 _\- Oui j'aime quelqu'un._

 _"Elle le dit avec tant de sérieux, elle ne plaisante pas. Je men doutais, elle est bien plus jolie et populaire que moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser une seconde qu'on pouvait sortir ensemble"_

 _\- Qui?_

 _"Je me demande qui c'est, peut être Kaito? Après tout ils chantent tout le temps ensemble, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec lui..."_

 _\- Ça va Gakupo? On dirait que tu vas pleurer_.

 _"Pourquoi pleure il? Peut être qu'il..."_

 _\- Oui! Je, je pleure de joie pour toi..._

 _"Je ment toujours aussi mal, pourvu quelle ne se rendes compte de rien"_

 _"Donc il ne m'aime pas, moi qui n'osais pas lui avouer, maintenant j'ai ma réponse_ "

 _\- Donc tu ne m'a toujours pas dit qui tu aimais ..._

 _\- Et toi tu ne m'a toujours pas dis pourquoi tu ne chantais plus..._

 _\- Bon d'accord, tu gagnes tout le temps! En fait, j'aime quelqu'un aussi. Cest à ton tour, dis moi qui tu aimes._

 _"Maintenant je ne peux plus lui dire que c'est elle que j'aime"_

 _"Je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne lui dit pas, c'est Miku qui va me harceler, et elle sait s'y prendre, il vaut mieux que je lui dise moi même, je veux au moins garder son amitié et sa confiance..."_

 _\- C'est... Toi, Gakupo._

 _\- Ho, je vois..._

 _"Attend, quoi !?"_

 _\- Alors, la personne que tu aimes, c'est..._

 _\- Toi..._

 _"Maintenant, je suis sûre que c'est un râteau, et un beau_ "

 _"Moi, moi, moi... Mais c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !"_

 _\- Tu sais Luka, si je ne voulais plus chanter avec des filles, c'était... parce que_ je _t'aime._

 _"Alors il... Partage mes sentiments?"_

 _\- Tu..._

 _\- Parce que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours..._

Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Luka et la serra dans ces bras.

...

 _Un mois plus tard_

Luka et Gakupo chantaient tous les deux la plus belle version de magnet sur scène sous les yeux ravis des autres vocaloïdes qui avaient tous deviné depuis longtemps

...

 _Voilà, c'était un petit one shot assez fluffy, j'espère que ça vous a plu et on se retrouve ( peut être ) sur une nouvelle fanfiction_

 _À bientôt!_


End file.
